finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Beam
.]] Blade Beam is a recurring ability in the series associated with Cloud Strife. It first appeared as one of his Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy VII, and has since appeared in his skillset in other games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Blade Beam is Cloud's third Limit Break, obtained after killing 120 enemies on Limit Level 1. It inflicts 3.5 times normal damage to a single enemy, and if any other enemies are alive, shockwaves split from the initial attack and deal normal damage to them as well. There are two versions of Blade Beam used depending on whether there is a single target or multiple targets. The diffusing waves of the multi-attack version are the only Shout-elemental attack the player can use. If there is only one target Blade Beam is, surprisingly, considered a magical attack, even if its damage and accuracy are still calculated from physical stats. The only way to see this is when the target reacts differently whether the attack is physical or magical, such as, they always counter with the magical counter. This is clear with Lost Number, since he will transform to his magical form after being hit by Blade Beam, but many other enemies also have a counter attack they use when hit by a magic attack. Final Fantasy VII Remake Cloud can use Blade Beam. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Cloud uses Blade Beam in the battle against Loz and Yazoo at the Forgotten City to counter Loz's shockwave with his own. Cloud charges energy to his assembled Fusion Swords and releases a glowing blue wave toward Loz, stopping the quake he was sending on Cloud's way. Later, Cloud uses an attack that resembles Blade Beam when fighting in Midgar, which leaves three grooves on the ground, similar to how the initial attack can split into multiple shockwaves in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- According to the ''Crisis Core Ultimania, Zack either was going to get Blade Beam as an ability or a similarly named attack, but it was ultimately left unused. It would have damaged multiple enemies much like Blade Beam does normally. ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cloud can use Blade Beam against Guard Scorpion. Final Fantasy Tactics Blade Beam is an ability of the Soldier class, of which is exclusive to Cloud. It requires 250 JP to learn, has a range of 2 tiles, 1 effect, and a speed of 20. It works much like the Lifebreak spell, dealing damage equal to the difference in Cloud's maximum HP and his current HP. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blade Beam is a Bravery attack for Cloud, which can only be used while on the ground and is a low, ranged, magical melee attack. It requires 30 CP (15 when mastered) to equip, 120 AP to master, and is learned at level 30. If it hits the target, it can induce Chase. In Dissidia 012, Blade Beam is learned at level 35 and requires 100 AP to master. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Blade Beam is one of Cloud's Bravery attacks and can be charged up like most of his attacks. When charged up, the attack is larger, travels farther and produces two additional sword beams of energy that fan out. Eventually with Cloud's rework, the shape of the beam somewhat changes along with its graphics resembling a row of light pillars moving forward (the initial trails of the Blade Beam itself), becoming more dense and bulkier which gives it a slightly-wider hitbox. Charging it up instead makes it inflict more Bravery damage, increase its width, and increases the shield reduction it inflicts on block. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper ]] Blade Beam is a Super Soul Break for Cloud. It deals heavy ranged physical damage to all enemies three times at a (2.1x) multiplier, for a total damage multiplier of (6.3x). It can be learned by equipping Cloud with the Organics (VII). Upon mastering Blade Beam, Cloud gains a permanent +10 stat boost to his Attack Power. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cloud learns Blade Beam at his Base 5★ form at level 57. It is an AOE 2 hit (3x) multiplier physical damage attack. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Cloud's cards, depicting him in a promotional image for ''Final Fantasy VII, can use Blade Beam at a cost of the discard of a Cloud card, and one Fire and one Light CP. Blade Beam does 4,000 damage to all the opponent's Forwards. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Blade Beam is Cloud's Neutral Special attack. It will sweep across the stage ground or the air until it hits another player, dealing damage. If Cloud fully charges his Limit Blade Beam will turn blue and deal more damage. Kirby can also use Blade Beam if he is wearing Cloud's hat. Dead Fantasy In ''Dead Fantasy IV, Cloud uses Blade Beam to knock all of the Kasumi Alpha clones to save Yuna from an incoming attack before Kasumi informs them that she will deal her antagonistic clones and teleports them away. Gallery FFVII Blade Beam 1.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Blade Beam 2.png|Second version of Blade Beam in ''Final Fantasy VII. Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 1.jpg|Concept art for Final Fantasy VII. Blade-beam-advent-children.png|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Blade-beam-advent-children2.jpg|Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. VIIGB Blade Beam.png|Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFT Blade Beam.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFF2015 Blade Beam.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Blade Beam.jpg|Charged version in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Blade Beam.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend SSR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend). FFAB Blade Beam - Cloud Legend CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+ Legend). FFRK Blade Beam Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blade Beam EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blade Beam.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blade Beam.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Blade Beam.png|Mobius Final Fantasy''. Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks